tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tru Calling: D.O.A.
"D.O.A." is the nineteenth episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Tru Calling. It was directed by Dan Lerner and written by Zack Estrin and Chris Levinson]]. It first aired on the FOX Network on Thursday, April 29th, 2003. In this episode, Tru Davies learns that Jack Harper possesses the same gift as she - the power to relive past days. Jack joins the team at the morgue and Tru is excited to pair up with someone who shares her objectives. However, Jack shows his true colors when he prevents Tru from helping an innocent victim and Tru learns that he is actually her enemy. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc six of the Tru Calling: The Complete First Season DVD collection and disc six of the Tru Calling: The Complete Series collection. * Production code number: 1AHP18. * This episode aired on the same night as "Two Weddings and a Funeral" and is the first part of the season one finale. * This is the first episode of Tru Calling directed by Dan Lerner. He next directs the season two episode, "Grace". * This is the fourth episode of Tru Calling co-written by Zack Estrin. He previously worked on "Daddy's Girl". His next episode is "'Twas the Night Before Christmas... Again". * This is the last episode of the series for Chris Levinson as co-writer. She previously worked on the episode "Daddy's Girl" with Zack Estrin. * Douglas Petrie is uncredited in the role of co-executive producer in this episode. Allusions * The acronym D.O.A. is used clinically to man "Dead on arrival". It may also be used to mean "Dead or alive". Quotes * Harrison Davies: Hi. * Lindsay Walker: What are you...? * Harrison Davies: I never returned your key. * Lindsay Walker: Harrison, tonight isn't... * Harrison Davies: I heard about the proposal. * Lindsay Walker: And? * Harrison Davies: And I checked this guy out. I know it pisses you off. * Lindsay Walker: Harrison. * Harrison Davies: You need to know something... before you make a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life. * Lindsay Walker : You should go. You shouldn't be here. * Harrison Davies'Say yes. Say yes. He is the real deal. He's the better guy. A better guy than I could be for you. At least, right now. And he really loves you. Say Yes. * 'Lindsay Walker: Thank you. .... * Harrison Davies: What, he's foreign? He's from another country? And he just lives here, and all of a sudden he just pops the question and asks some chick to marry him? Hello? What does that say to you? * Davis: That he's impulsive and likes to travel? .... * Davis: You're right about Jack. He is not like you, he is the opposite of you. You save lives and he... * Tru Davies: ...takes them. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:2004/Episodes